This version of the invention is concerned with the field of devices that store and dispense liquid solutions and adhesives for sealing a variety of items. More specifically, this version of the invention is concerned with an applicator device or pen fabricated into the shape of a conventional writing pen, said device or pen designed to store and dispense liquid solutions and adhesives from a roller ball as the applicator device or pen is used in the manner of a writing pen.